Good Intentions
by Hakase Fudou
Summary: Right before finals, our hero, Sendou Aichi, becomes sick! As one might expect, his friends made a bunch of cards for him. Who delivers the cards? And how does that simple exchange change the deliverer's life? Third-person POV


**Good Intentions**

_A Cardfight! Vanguard drabble_

The rain continued to pour heavily on the concrete as Kai walked briskly on the street by the Sendou residence. Carrying several "Get Well!" cards written by Aichi's friends, including Naoki and Shingo, his new found friends from Miyaji Academy, Kai constantly had to stop to exhale a sigh of irritation. The event at Miwa's house which forced him on this journey constantly played inside his head over and over.

_"And I have to do this … Why?"_ Kai had inquired with a hint of slight irritation in his voice when Miwa handed him the handmade cards.

"_Because you're the only one who knows where he lives_." Miwa responded slyly, his face having one of mischief. _"Besides, you'll make his day._" Turning around, Miwa muttered under his breath, _"Or make him faint. Whichever comes first."_

_"What?"_ the brunette asked, his irritation becoming more obvious.

_"Nothing! Nothing!"_ Miwa sang, _"Just get going before the rain gets any worse and the cards get wet!"_

_"Miwa …"_

Kai walked faster as he thought about this occurrence. Why couldn't Miwa have done it? Or the blue spiky haired kid that's in middle school? He thought of this task as such a bother. If it weren't for the fact the cards were for Aichi, he probably would have persisted more in getting someone else to do this job.

At last, he had arrived at the Sendou residence. Coughing a little into his hand, for he was getting a slight trace of a cold from standing out in the rain for so long, he knocked on the door hastily. Immediately, the door opened and Mrs. Sendou appeared on the other side.

"Toshiki-kun!" The woman gasped in surprise. "It's been a while!" Then, just as quickly as she had said that, she hastily added, "Come inside before you catch a cold!"

Overprotective as always, Kai thought immediately. "Excuse me," he responded as he stepped inside and took off his shoes. As he was doing so, he caught sight of a little girl with red hair running around frantically with a tray of food in her hand.

"That Aichi!" He heard her exhale, "Being sick right before finals! How bothersome." Suddenly, the little girl stopped, and she turned and saw Kai at the door taking his shoes off. Her eyes widened with surprise, but then she furiously shook her head. She called out to the boy, "Hi, Kai-san! Are those cards for Aichi? I can take them up to him for you if you want."

Kai thought about this offer for a bit, but he then responded firmly, "Thank you, but I'll take these to him myself."

Emi started a little bit, nearly spilling the food, but she composed herself and said, "Okay. I'll tell him that you're here." After that, she scurried up the stairs with the food.  
_

"I'm coming in, Aichi!"

The blue-haired boy looked up from his book that he was studying from to see his younger sister walk in with a tray of food.

"Ah, thank you very much, Emi!" He said, smiling as he noticed the tray which had all his favorite foods.

"You're welcome. Also, just so you know, Kai-san's downstairs with a bag of Get Well cards for you. I'll be sending him up here as soon as I go back downstairs, since he wanted to personally hand the cards to you," Emi chirped.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-Kai-kun's here?!" Aichi sputtered, nearly spilling all the food and beverage on his tray. Emi immediately hastened to keep the food and drink from falling over and making a mess.

"Geez, Aichi. Be more careful," Emi instructed sternly, hands on her hips. "Yes. Kai's here. A bit unusual, since he hasn't been here in a while. Anyway, I'll be going now. Make sure you eat your food and don't spend all your time studying and working on that deck of yours,"

Aichi laughed nervously as Emi stormed out of the room and down the stairs. The minute she was out of sight, however, all of Aichi's attention shifted to the fact that Kai was coming. Kai was actually in his house and coming to his room. But why? Clearly, doing something like this isn't exactly Kai's ideal way of spending his free time. If anything, Ishida-kun or Shingo should be the ones doing this.

Aichi was so deep in thought with this concept that he hadn't noticed that Kai walked into his room until he heard the sound of someone pulling up a chair beside his bed. The boy nearly jumped out of his bed when he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Kai's green eyes staring directly at him.

"K-Kai-kun!" Aichi stammered, "H-Hello!"

"Hello, Aichi," Kai said. "I heard you were sick, so I came to see if the rumors were true. You know, the Cardfight High School Tournaments haven't been the same without you."

"I'm sorry," Aichi muttered, reaching for a tissue, "The sickness just happened." He then proceeded to blow his nose.

"You're apologizing for being sick? Aichi …" Kai started, but he thought the better of it and grabbed the bag of Get Well cards instead. He turned the bag upside down and dumped all of its contents on Aichi's bed. "Those are for you," he said.

"R-Really?" Aichi grabbed a couple of the cards - the ones from Naoki and Kourin - and began to read them. "They-they shouldn't have …"

"Aichi, that's what friends do. They send a million get well cards when one of them gets sick," Kai interjected, a little more forcefully than he had intended, his face turning a slight shade of red.

"Kai-kun?" Aichi inquired after a long pause, noticing Kai's unusual change in behavior. "Is something the matter?"

"I-It's nothing," Kai breathed, looking away from Aichi, eyes closed. Although, he knew that was a lie. What he _really_ wanted to say was, "You've been ignoring me for those two boys, Shingo and Naoki, and I wish that would stop."

"Kai," Aichi said, with a hint of exasperation in his voice, "both you and I know that's a lie. Something's up."

"Aichi, I just don't like it when my closest friend gets sick. That's all," Kai responded hastily, immediately regretting it. "I-I have to go now. Get better soon," he said quickly, hastily leaving Aichi's room.

"Kai-kun? Kai-kun!" Aichi called after the brunette, but Kai only hurried all the more. "What's up with Kai-kun?" Aichi asked himself. He sighed and, after he finished his meal and set aside his tray, rummaged through the pile of get well cards that Kai had dumped on his bed. He was going to read them all, of course, but he had wondered if Kai got him a card. Was that why he was acting weird? After much searching, he found an envelope that was dark red - different from all the other envelopes - which had his full name, Sendou Aichi, on it. He assumed that one was the one from Kai. He hastily opened it and began to read it. The card said: "Dear Aichi, I'm sorry if I'm acting strange, but I just think you're spending more time with your friends over at Miyaji rather than me us. I wish you would change that. Also, please get better. Kai"

"Kai … -kun?" Aichi muttered out loud, his facial expression gradually changing to one of massive confusion as he read the card. After he finished, however, he smiled and looked out his window to see Kai walking briskly away from the Sendou residence. "I never saw you as the jealous type," Aichi whispered, suppressing a chuckle. "But I guess that makes two of us."

* * *

A/N: Ooooooooookay, so you may or may not be wondering, "WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? You don't usually write this kind of fanfiction."

This past week, someone asked me to write a "drabble" involving Kaichi, where one person had to (or attempt to) cheer up the other. And the catch was it had to humorous. I didn't know how else to do that (given I haven't written yaoi in years), so this was the result. I figured it was decent enough to upload to FFN, so here we are.

Feel free to comment and/or give criticism for this. Thank you for reading!

_Hakase Fudou, March 17, 2013_


End file.
